Promise To Be Good
by PinkWillow
Summary: "Is that a yes?" "It's a maybe" Mikayla goes on tour with her best friend Nate Gray, his band Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres. While her crush for bus driver Jay turns into a friendship, her crush on someone else does not go away that easy... Mikayla/Mitchie
1. Chapter 1

**Mikayla's Pov**

I walk onto the tour bus and greet the driver "Hi, I'm Mikayla" I say as I look at him, he looks like he's about 25 years old. He is tall and has big arms and a muscular chest, he wears a tight black V-neck T-shirt and black jeans. He has wavy brown hair that falls just above his eyes, and his eyes, _wow_, I have never seen such beautiful eyes! They are a light grey with a darker grey line around them and have tiny beautifully bright blue sparks. _W__ow I see sparks in his eyes__, how cliché_.

I force myself to look away from his eyes and see that he has extended his hand, so I take it with the intention of shaking it, but he instead of shaking it he bends down and places a light kiss on it. "Hello Mikayla, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jason, but you can call me Jay" He says he has a beautiful deep voice, with a slight English accent. Somewhere between me staring into his eyes and him kissing my hand, I had started to blush.

Just as I'm about to say that it's nice to meet him too, someone comes in behind me carrying three heavy bags, without looking I know it's Nate. Nate is a member of the band Connect 3, they're on this tour with me, Nate also happens to be my best friend although the media likes to suggest we are more than that.

"Hey, what are you doing, I thought you were going to see what the bus looked like, see if it's good enough for the diva that you are." He says, grinning "Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to help me carry YOUR bags into YOUR bus?! You know, I can't believe I'm doing this for you, I am such an awesome friend, I should get an award or somethi-" I stop him from talking by shoving my hand in his face and pushing him away. "Can't you see I'm talking here!" I tell him, only then does he notice Jay. "Oh, sorry" He says as he drops one of my bags and shakes Jay's hand "Hi, I'm Nate, so are you Mikayla's driver? Well, I'm sorry if you are." He says and despite me sending him death glares he continues "She's a diva and she can be a lot to put up with. I feel sorry for you, you're gonna have to spend a LOT of time with her, nobody deserves to go through that" he says as he puts on a mock sad face.

Jay laughs and looks at me "Well, it's nothing a little spanking can't fix" he says with a wink, I feel my face getting hot and imagine it must be somewhere between tomato red or purple. I struggle to breathe and this does not go unnoticed by the boys, they start laughing and Nate gives Jay a high-five, I look at Jay and put on a sad face, I've known him for less than 5 minutes and he's already laughing at me. Jay notices the look on my face and stops laughing "I'm sorry, I was only joking" he says, but as he sees that it didn't cheer me up he quickly adds "Besides, I could never spank a girl as cute as you"

A devilish smile appears on my face when I hear this, _let's have some fun with this_, I think. So I put my hand on Jay's chest and step closer to him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down, I lean up on my toes so my lips are at his ears "You can spank me if you want to, you know" I say in a husky voice as I let go of his shirt and wink at him.

I turn around and walk through the door that separates the front of the bus with the kitchen and the sitting area, from the back of the bus with the beds, couch and bathroom. Nate walks in after me closing the door, he drops my bags and crosses is arms looking at me "No" is all he says, but I know what he means. "Why not? He's hot" I tell him, "Because you have to spend the next 3 months with him on this bus, and I will not let you ruin this by having a one-night-stand with your bus driver!" he whisper-yells at me "What do you mean 'ruin it', it won't 'ruin it'!" I say, using air-quotes "Yes it will, it will make it weird and awkward and uncomfortable! Besides he is too old for you!" Now I'm getting angry, how dare he say who I can and can't sleep with! "He is not to old, he is like 25, 26 tops!" I yell at him. "My point exactly! You are 16 it's illegal!" My anger has drained, I know he's right. I look down in defeat, I hate it when Nate won an argument with me, he's the only one who ever managed to do that.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and Jay's head pops around the corner, "Hey, I overheard what you guys were talking about, and figured I might tell you that I will not be sleeping with Mikayla" I blush as I hear this and look anywhere but his eyes, embarrassed "It's not like you're not beautiful or anything" he quickly says, misinterpreting my awkwardness for me being insecure "But I am engaged to be married so nothing can happen, sorry. Please let's not let this become awkward because the road gets lonely and it'd be great to have someone to talk to now and then" he says with a small smile. So I look up at him and smirk as I say "I am not declining my offer though" I say with a wink as I walk up to him and kiss his cheek, I see him blush and enjoyed the effect I have on most men.

Nate looks at me with narrowed eyes. _Great he's gonna ruin this_, I think "What did you offer him?" he says in a protective voice, so I put on an innocent face "Nothing" I say in a sweet voice "Tell me" he says, obviously trying not to yell.

"I promised I'd be a good girl" I say and I see him relax, so I wait a few second before I smirk and add "and that if I'm not a good girl he can punish me in any way he wants" I say in a seductive voice as I wink at Jay.

Let me explain that I'm not really trying to hook up with an engaged man, well, not now that I know he's engaged, I just REALLY enjoy pissing of Nate. I look at Nate and he looks like he's about to strangle me "Jeez, Nathan relax" I say, knowing that me using his full name will annoy the shit out of him "I'm just kidding ok, I'm not actually hitting on an engaged man. But nice to know you think that much of me" I say, making him feel guilty. "I'm sorry, of course I don't think that of you, you're better than that and I respect you for that" he says "But of course that's the only rule she has" he says turning his attention to Jay, smirking "No taken people, but that's the only rule. It doesn't matter if they're mean or bitchy, or if they're a guy or a girl, or if they miss a limb or if they're famous or even if they're a criminal. If Mikayla thinks they're hot, then she gets into their pants" he says.

He has barely finished talking when I jump him making us both fall to the floor, he may be a guy, but I have a black belt in karate and I'm much stronger than I look. So I wrestle with him until I'm sitting on top of him while I'm pinning his hands above his head, intertwining our fingers.

We all turn our heads towards the door when we hear the bus door open, and Jay leaves to see who it is, I hear him talking to someone who has a very cute voice. _It is definitely a girl_. I think as I turn my attention back to Nate who was still trying to escape, I laugh at him and put more pressure on his hands, so he can't escape "Will you be a good boy?" I ask him, he growls at me and I laugh as I lean in closer so my lips are at his ear "I said, will you be a good boy?" I whisper in his ear, he shivers as my breath hits his ear, I smile a cocky smile. He may be my best friend, but Nate is still a guy and I still seduce him when I want to. He continues to struggle and keeps growling while he's doing so, so I bent down and put my lips on his ear, kissing him slightly "Will you be a good boy?" I ask and he shivers again but he continues making animal noises as he tries to escape my hold. Suddenly I hear someone gasp and look to see a very shocked looking girl standing in the doorway.


	2. Kiss & Make Up

**Mikayla's Pov**

Suddenly I hear someone gasp and look to see a very shocked looking girl standing in the doorway.

I look at her and I'm in shock too, her face… it… it's… it's just so… so… so… so perfect. She's beautiful, everything about her makes my heart go faster. She has painted black hair, an adorable nose covert in freckles , beautiful brown eyes and those lips, _oh those lips, they make me wanna pin her against the wall and rip of all her clothes_, I think as I look at her. I feel my jaw drop and my grip on Nate loosens, he takes advantage of that, sitting up with me sitting on his lap, his places a soft peck on my nose, blocking my view of what I can only assume is an angel, so I put my hand in the middle of his face and push him away. He rolls his eyes and gets up, pulling me with him "Hey Mitchie" he said "You look… shocked" he says with a grin, only then do I realize what it must look like to Mitchie, us on the floor with me on top of him, me kissing and whispering in his ear and after that, him kissing my nose, not setting her straight and even now as he had pulled me up his hands remain on my hips… he's playing with her, I realize.

_Well why not see where this takes us. _I think with a grin as I tear my eyes away from the beautiful girl standing there and turn to face Nate, a wicked grin playing on my face. I lean up and act as though I'm going to kiss him. And he thinks I am, so as he leans in I avoid his mouth and go to his cheek instead, but I'm not kissing his cheek, I am definitely not KISSING his cheek, I chuckle as I open my mouth and lick his face, making sure that Mitchie can see it, then I lean in and force my tongue into his mouth, not even bothering to make our lips meet, I moan and let go. Then I whisper in his ear (loud enough for Mitchie to hear) "We'll continue this later" and I slap his butt, then I walk out the door, making sure to slap hers too, I catch just a glimpse of the horrified look on her face before I close the door behind me, leaving her in there with Nate.

I sit down at the table grinning when I see Jay looking at me accusingly, I lift my left eyebrow, waiting for him to say something, but he doesn't, he just starts laughing and I join in. It took a few minutes before either of us could breathe normally again. "Did you see the look on her face?!" I say, chuckling "No I didn't, but I saw the one on his face and that was priceless!" he says, starting to laugh again "You are a genius!" he says "I know" I say with an arrogant smile on my face, but then I become serious "Is she that chick from Camp Rock?" I ask him "The one who I'll be sharing the bus with?" I ask, he nods.

My signature devilish smile creeps up on my face as I think about it, sharing a bus with a girl that hot? Yes please!

"Why are you smiling like that, it's creepy" he says

"No reason" I say chuckling as I think of all the fun I can have with her

"Tell me" he demands

"I want us to be friends, because you're pretty awesome and well, obviously so am I. So tell me the truth, why are you smiling?" I consider what he said, he is right of course, he's kinda awesome and HELLO! Have you seen me, I am like the definition of awesome! I decide I want to be friends, so I stick out my hand and shake his "Friends" we say in unison, we laugh at that, I pat the seat next to me and he sits down.

"So tell me, why are you looking like the devil watching a car crash?" I laugh at his comparison and then I shrug, saying

"I'm smiling because she's hot, and we're going to have A LOT of fun" I say and I chuckle again, he gives one laugh and then shakes his head as he looks at me smiling.

"My first impression of you was sooooo wrong" he states and he starts laughing again

Now I'm curious, so I ask "What was your first impression then" he smiles

"I thought you were a shy, scare little girl who was nervous about going on tour. And I thought you were kinda cute but you proved me wrong" he says laughing as he sees my frown

"I can be cute! If I want to!" I say crossing my arms and stomping my foot like a child, angry that he said I wasn't cute.

He laughs and says "After what I just saw, I can never think of you as cute or innocent ever again"

I laugh at that, he was right and it has always surprised me that Nate who has seen my not so cute side many MANY times, still thinks of me as innocent and still wants to protect me even after all those times I proved I can protect myself. And it always surprised me how Nate can always forgive me for being closer than the devil than an angel._ He is__ the best friend anyone could have, he was right, he does deserve an award._

But my thoughts are interrupted by Nate and Mikayla walking in, both looking extremely pissed. _Oops, how am I gonna talk myself out of this one?!_ I think as the stand before me, Jay quickly gets out of his seat "Nate are you gonna ride with us until the next stop or are you getting on your own bus, because we need to get going" I smile as he tries to get me out of the warzone, but Nate shakes his head "I'll be staying here if that's alright" he says "Alright but don't yell too loud, it distracting when I drive" Jay says, giving me a small wink.

"Sooooo…" I say, not sure what to say or do, then I get an idea, I look at Mitchie, "Hey I'm Mikayla by the way, we didn't get a chance to properly meet" I say with a smile as I hold out my hand for her to shake, but she just crosses her arms and says "I know that, I was there remember, when you were sticking your tongue down my boyfriend's throat!" _wait WHAT?! Nate was dating this angel, MY ANGEL?!_ I look at Nate and he looks at me apologetically, "Sorry, I was gonna tell you, but got a bit… distracted" he says. I look at Mitchie in horror, "I'm sorry! I didn't know you guys were dating, and I figured I'd just joke around. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you mad, I'm SORRY!" I say, guilt sweeping over me, when suddenly Mitchie starts laughing, looking at Nate "You were right, this is fun!" I look at them as Nate starts laughing too, I'm confused.

_Wait a minute… Nate would tell me if he was dating her and he didn't__ tell me anything__… Nooooooooooo! _I think as it hits me, so I hit him, making him cry out in pain, clutching his arm "You LIED to me?!" I yell at him, I can hear Jay laughing from the driver's seat. "Don't hit ME! It was Mitchie's idea!" He says, still crying from the pain in his arm, so I grab his arm and kiss the place where I hit him (which is not hard to do because he's wearing nothing but a tank top and some shorts, the tank top fits his body perfectly and I can see his big chest and six-pack) this has become somewhat of a tradition over the past three years since I met him, me hitting him, him being a wuss and me kissing the place I hit him. He smiles as my lips leave his arm and I give him a quick peck on the mouth. There is nothing romantic about this gesture, it's just what we do, some friends have a special handshake, we have a kiss. But Mitchie doesn't know this, so she looks at us and crosses her arms, she is clearly annoyed "Do you seriously think I'll fall for it again?!" Nate looks at her and then explains "Mitch, it was not romantic, it was just a peck, it's just this thing we do" then he looks at me and smirks as he continues "She hits me, or does something stupid, like the way she almost raped me in front of you earlier" he flinches as I hit him again, but he doesn't stop talking "But then she feels sorry and we kiss and make up" he says, giving me his arm so I can kiss it (yes I was mean enough to hit him twice in the exact same place) I kiss his arm and peck his lips and pull him down into the seat next to me so he puts his arm around me and I cuddle into him.

Mitchie sits down in front of me and I stare at her, but after a couple moments of silence she can't take it anymore and asks "Do I have something on my face, why do you keep staring at me and chuckling, do I have something on my teeth?" she asks, obviously embarrassed. Nate has frozen beside me and just as I'm about to talk he puts his hand over my mouth, looks at me angrily and says "Don't" I pull away his hand and ask

"Why not?" confused

"Because she's innocent and you'll corrupt her" He flinches as I hit him on the same spot for the third time, but this time I don't kiss it, because I'm mad

"What do you mean I'll corrupt her!" I yell at him

"You know what I mean, you'll hurt her or treat her like she's your bitch" four times on the same spot, that must hurt, cause I punch hard

"I will do no such thing!" now he looks at me confused, and then his eyes widen when he realizes it

"You li- AAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" he keeps on crying for a moment because I had hit him in the balls to keep him from talking

"Shut up!" I say, and I smile because he's in pain (yes I am sadistic and I enjoy watching him in pain)

"You know you'll have to kiss it later, right?" Mitchie says and I shrug

"It won't be the first time, It's my favorite place to hit him" I say with a devilish grin


	3. Jump Up & Say Yes Ma'am

**Mikayla's Pov**

Nate's sitting next to me, holding a bag of ice to his crotch. It's been an hour and even though he keeps up a brave face I can see he's hurting, I'm starting to feel guilty. Maybe I shouldn't have punched him so hard. I look up at his face, his arm is still around me because, like usual he has forgiven me way sooner than I deserve, but that's what he does, he loves me and forgives me no matter how stupid I am. I lean up and peck his lips softly, then I whisper in his ear

"Do you want me to kiss it?" he looks at me to see it I'm serious… I am. I feel guilty and I want to make him feel better.

"No, thanks, I'm fine" He says, now I'm confused

"Why not?" I ask him, worried that he might still be mad at me or even worse, that it hurts too much

"Because I don't think of you in that way, and I want you to love the person you do that with"

"But I do lo-"

"I know you love me, but you know that's not what I meant"

"Are you seriously being a gentleman here?" I ask him in disbelieve

"Yes, and you should hang around gentlemen more often if you ask me" he says

"Well I didn't ask you, and by the way Nate" I say, a little pissed off that he rejected me

"Next time a girl offers you a blowjob you jump up and say 'Yes Ma'am !'"

Mitchie who is sitting across from us chokes on her drink as she hears that, and it comes running out her nose. I give her a tissue and smile at her. She looks at me accusingly, then she asks

"Are you guys messing with me again?" I shake my head and so does Nate

"So you seriously offered him a blowjob?!" She says, shocked

"Yes" I say, as I smile at how innocent she is. _Innocent and beautiful, what more could I ask for. She's perfect_. I think as I look at her perfect mouth that has fallen open as she stares at me and Nate in shock.

"Wow… Why?" she says clearly confused

"He's hurting and it's my fault and I want to make him feel better" I say, I don't have to look at Nate to know he's rolling his eyes.

"Then you make him hot chocolate or cook him something, not give him a BLOWJOB!" She yells at me, clearly upset to know that the rumors saying I'm a slut are true.

"I don't know how to make hot chocolate and I'm not good at cooking… I am good at giving BJ's" I say smiling at the look on her face.

Then she looks at Nate and says "Why didn't you take up un her offer?"

"Because she deserves better than that" he kisses my cheek and this time it was my turn to roll my eyes

"I have one more question" she says

"Shoot" Nate says

She looks at me and says "What were you guys talking about earlier, about why you were staring at me, about corrupting me, and then he said something he you punched him in his nuts. Why?"

I hesitate and look at Nate "Don't" he say, but as I look at Mitchie I know I can't lie to an angel, so I take a deep breath and start talking.

"I was staring at you because you're hot, Nate didn't want me to tell you, because I usually don't treat my… partners… very well. Then he looked at me and realized that I like you, because otherwise I wouldn't go through all this trouble. He was right, I do like you… a lot actually and I punched him because I didn't want you to know because you'll probably just reject me" I say as I look down at my hands holding one of Nate's, I start playing with his fingers, too scared to look up and she her reaction. I look up as I hear her talking to me

"Why were you laughing at me if you like me?" She whispers, it was barely audible but I heard it and look up to see tears in her eyes. I turn bright red when I think of how to answer her question. Nate is chuckling next to me, so I poke his rib, not really wanting to hurt him again. He laughed at my weak attempt to shut him up, but I ignore him. My face is still red as I look up to see Mitchie staring at me, still waiting for an answer. I sigh and decide to tell her the truth.

"I was laughing because I was just imagining all the… fun… we could have" I say and I chuckle as I see her turning a dark shade of red. _She is so cute when she blushes, so I__'ll just have to give her a little more to blush about_. I think as I smile devilishly. I sit up straighter and kick of my heels under the table, careful not to let Nate notice. I search with my foot until I find Mitchie's foot, then I slowly slide my foot up her leg, and when I reach her knee I go down again, I continue in this pattern, slowly up and down, up and down. I watch her as I enjoy the horrified expression on her face._ She's so innocent… and s__o cute. _I think as I slide my foot up her leg again._ Let's change that._ This time, when I reach her knee, I don't stop, I slide my foot up her thigh and under her skirt. I watch as she struggles to breathe, as I let my foot go to her center and press against it for just one second, before I slide it down to her ankle again, continuing my previous pattern. I watch as she closes her eyes as my foot touched her underwear, I see a smile creep up on her face, and now I'm confused. _What happened to the horrified little girl?_ I think and then I feel it, her foot, moving up my other leg, doing to me what I did to her. I gasp as I feel that she doesn't stop at my knee, I look at her wide eyed. _Is she really doing this? Yes… she is. Why?_ I look at her and smile too, instead of pushing her away I reach under the table with my left hand and grab her foot, I push it at the exact spot I want it to be, but my jeans are in the way and I sigh, letting go.

An hour has past, and Nate is sitting next to Jay, they're talking about basketball, as Mitchie and I continue our little game of footsy. But I'm thirsty so I get up and laugh as I see her disappointed face. _She is in no way as innocent as I thought, and definitely not as innocent as Nate thinks._ I smile as I think this. I grab two cans of soda out of the fridge and give her one as I sit next to her. She looks at me and smiles, I open my can and take a sip, and I watch her do the same. We sit there and drink and talk a little about the tour. It's her first tour and she's really nervous. We both have finished our drinks and I stand up and throw them in the trashcan, then I sit next to her again, but this time I put my hand on her thigh, I hear her gasp and smile leaning in.

"No need to be nervous about the tour, it's going to be… sensational " I say and I move my hand up her thigh to make sure she gets what I mean, she blushes and I smile a wicked smile.

Suddenly the bus stops and Jay says that Nate has to go to his bus because this is our last stop with both busses together before tomorrow. So Nate walks over to us, I quickly put my hand back in my lap, and say goodbye to him with our usual kiss.

As we take off after that, I whisper in Mitchie's ear "Let's go to the back" I feel her shiver as my lips brush her ear. I stand up and grab her hand, leading her through the door and closing it after myself, she sits down on the couch and I sit next to her, my hand on her leg. She looks nervous and even a little bit scared, so I ask "Are you ok?"

She looks at me and sighs "No" she says embarrassed

"Why not?"

"Because… earlier when we were… you know… I… I wasn't serious, I was just teasing you… I don't want to have sex with you" she blushes as she says this and tries to avoid my eyes, but I grab her chin and force her to look at me

"I know you were teasing. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, besides I only took you back here because Jay's was there, and I wanted to talk in private, get to know you better since we'll be sharing this bus for the next 3 months" I say, giving her a reassuring smile, she smiles back at me and my heart melts. She looks down at my hand still on her leg, and I quickly take it off

"Sorry" I say embarrassed

She smiles and takes me hand in hers intertwining our fingers, then she leans in to whisper in my ear "By the way, I think you're hot too" She says and she kisses my cheek, then she looks at me and starts laughing at my obvious trouble breathing, but I just stare at her for a moment before I ask a way too personal question that I'm dying to know the answer to.

"Are you straight… I mean I know you dated Shane but…" Shane is Nate's brother and a complete asshole, he and I never get along and I hate the idea of him with my angel.

"I like girls too, if that's what you mean" she says, when I hear this I smile, knowing I at least have a shot.

"Will you go on a date with me?" I ask, hopeful. She looks at me, shocked and then says, with a teasing smile

"I didn't know that The Mikayla did dates" She looks at me amused by my obvious embarrassment, she was right though, I never went on a date, not once in my live, but here I am asking her to go on one with me.

"Well, I don't, but for you, I'm willing to make an exception" I'm barely done with my sentence when she does something I do not expect. She leans in and crashes her lips into mine, roughly. It takes a second before I realize what's going on and kiss her back. Our lips move in sync as my hand are on her hips and I push her down, moving her under me so I'm on top of her, straddling her hips. I have my left hand next to her head, pushing me up, so she doesn't have to carry my weight. My other hand is on her waist and I move it to the hem of her shirt and put it under her shirt. Her bare skin feels amazing under my hand, and her lips feel heavenly on mine. She pulls away from the kiss, too soon, gasping for air. We stare at each other while we try to catch our breath. Then she sits up, with me still on top of her. She grabs my hand, which is still under her shirt, and pulls it away, I pout. She smiles at me and kisses me softly, but then pulls away again and slides out from under me, getting up. I don't get why she stops this so suddenly so I ask

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but like I said before, I don't want to have sex with you… Well, not yet anyway" She wink at me and my heart stops, I smile relieved that I didn't do anything wrong.

"So about that date" I begin, but I stop as I see her sad face

"What's wrong?" I ask

"You don't want to go on a date with me anymore, do you." She says, this surprises me

"Of course I want to go on a date with you, why wouldn't I?"

"Because I just gave you what you wanted"

"No you didn't" I say, knowing as the words leave my mouth, that she'd assume the worst. I let her, I wait a couple seconds and when I see her looking at me extremely pissed I say "I want to see you laugh and I want to see you smile, and since you were too busy making out with me, I didn't get what I wanted" I say with a mock sad face. She smiles, and comes to sit next to me, I grab her hand and kiss it before intertwining our fingers.

"So as I was saying before you made all kind of stupid assumptions. About that date, I think that I'm not going to take you on one yet" her smile disappears, so I quickly add "I figured this could be our first date, tonight, we can watch a movie, get a romantic dinner. And if you're nice I may even pay for your BigMac and I'll take you on a real date some other time" She laughs at my idea of a 'romantic dinner' and then says

"I'd love that" I smile and kiss her lips softly before getting up, and searching my suitcases for my laptop so we can watch a movie, when suddenly I hear her gasp behind me, I turn around and she her standing in front of the first suitcase I opened staring at something. So I walk over to see what it is and turn bright red when I do. I quickly close the suitcase and turn to see her staring at me with wide eyes. _I am in so much trouble_


	4. Crush

**Mitchie's Pov**

She gets up and searches her suitcases for her laptop. I stand behind her and look in one of the cases, wondering if she has any hot lingerie, but what I see is something I did NOT expect. I gasp and she walks over to see what I'm looking at, turning bright red when she does. She quickly closes the suitcase and I look at her in shock. We just stand there for a minute, her blushing, embarrassed and me in complete shock.

I finally find my voice again and ask her "W-w-was that a-a whip"

She looks at her feet embarrassed and nods. "Why-why-why would you have a-a-a… that?" I say, still stuttering.

"Do I really have to explain?" She says, obviously not wanting to. I shake my head and calm down a little, as I see her relax, she probably expected me to start yelling or something, because she looks relieved.

"Why do you have it on tour with you?" I ask, the shock has worn off and curiosity is kicking in.

"Because I usually go out when we're in a city and pick up a girl from a club or something and then we… we just… you know…" She says

"So you really are a player?" I ask, and I see her embarrassed look turn into a smile, but she doesn't answer me.

"What?" I ask as she keeps smiling at me.

"Nothing, I just like the fact that you chose the word player instead of slut or whore"

"Are you gonna answer my question or not?" I ask irritated

"Yes, I am a player, but I'm willing to change that for you" She says, and I smile widely and kiss her. That one kiss turns into an hour long make out session on the lower bunk bed before I say

"Just so you know, you are NOT using that whip on me" She laughs

"Wouldn't dream of it… Ok, that's a lie, I totally would, in fact I have a little day dream going on in my head right now" She says with a smirk, I roll my eyes and kiss her again.

"I wanna do a video chat, will you do it with me?" I ask as I pull away and get my phone out of my pocket and tweet '**Live chat in 5 minutes #AskMeAnything'**

She looks at me with a horrified expression

"God no, why would I want that, it sounds boring"

"Because I ask, besides it's fun"

She seems like she struggling with something in her head, but eventually she says "I'll watch you do it and if it's fun I'll join you" I smile at the compromise and get up to grab my laptop.

As I sit on the bed, she moves to the other side of the bed, she must see my confusion on my face because she quickly says "It's so I won't be in front of the camera" I nod and she pulls my feet into her lap, stroking my bare leg. I open the site for the chat, but don't start it yet. I put my laptop out of my lap and crawl over to Mikayla, when I reach her I see her looking at my boobs, the position that I'm in gives her a good view of them. I grin and grab her chin making her look at me, I kiss her deeply and let my tongue trace her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she opens her mouth and our tongues start a battle for dominance, which she wins. I pull away when it becomes necessary for me to breathe. I grin at her and slide back to my laptop, putting my feet in her lap again.

**Mikayla's Pov**

I watch her as she begins the chat and answers the questions, it begins out boring with questions like "How are you doing" "What's your favorite song" and "Team Edward or team Jacob" but I listen to her answers, eager to learn more about my angel. When she says team Jacob I let out a laugh, she looks at me questioningly but I don't say anything, I crawl over to her and sit beside her, kissing her cheek before turning my attention to the screen, I know she's blushing and I grin. Then I look at the questions and see some questions like "Where are you?" and "Are you on the tour bus already?" but there are also others saying "Are you two together?" or "Are you in love?"

_Oops._ I think as I realize that I probably got us into trouble with that little kiss. Apparently I said _Oops_ out loud because Mitchie has started laughing at me.

"Nice move, smart ass. Now I'm your new love interest. I bet this will be on E! News. _Mikayla Marshall and Mitchie Torres hopelessly in love, are they secretly engaged?!_" she says as she continues laughing at whatever expression is on my face right now. So I decide to make her the one who's embarrassed and not me.

"So now that we are, of course, hopelessly in love. Can I use my whip on you?" I ask with my signature devilish smile. I see her get pale and then she hits me in my arm, hard. _Now I know how Nate must feel. _I look at her, still smiling while she mutters something that sounds a lot like "Bitch" I burst out laughing and kiss her cheek, that was now a dark shade of red. "I'm kidding relax" I say and I can see her fighting not to smile. She goes back to answering questions, avoiding all the questions about our relationship. But eventually there are too many to no answer them, so I sigh and start answering the questions.

**Are you dating?**

"No" I figure it's easier this way than if we tell the truth.

**Is Mitchie bi?**

I look at Mitchie and say "I have no Idea, ask Mitch." She gives me a deadly glare and I immediately regret saying that. "It's none of your business" I feel like she's talking to me when she says it and I quickly look back at the screen.

**Do you love each other?**

"It's pretty hard not to love Mitchie" I say and I see her glare turn into a smile

**Are you sleeping with each other?**

"Nooooo… I wish" I say, and this time Mitchie hits my arm even harder, I scream out in pain and she laughs at me. _So __much for her sweet girl act._

**Are you taking advantage of Mitchie?**

"No, I could never do that, I love my life too much" Now Mitchie looks confused "I wouldn't kill you, I wouldn't be able to" I laugh and say "Nate would" "Probably" she says smiling

**Is Mikayla really a slut?**

I'm about to answer but Mitchie beats me to it "Yes, she is DEFFINETLY a slut" I roll my eyes and look at the next question

**What about Nakayla?**

I don't get it, but Mitchie grins and says "Nothing happened to Nakayla. They are still going strong. It's adorable and really funny to watch them" I still don't get it, so I ask

"Who's Nakayla?"

"You and Nate, of course"

"Well, what do you mean we're 'going strong'?" I say using air quotes

She just raises her eyebrows, waiting. Then it sinks in and I gasp "Nooooo! You bitch! You just told the whole world Nate and I are dating?!" She laughs at me and I pull my phone out of my pocket and call Nate (speed dial one)and put it on speaker, he picks up after two seconds.

"Hey babe, what's up?" he says, I face palm and immediately regret putting him on speaker, because Mitchie is now laughing hysterically next to me, holding her stomach with tears streaming down her face.

"Shut up, Mitchie! Mitchie is doing a live chat and just basically told the world that we're dating" I say, looking at Mitchie angrily.

"Well babe, why don't you just tell them the truth?" Again with the babe?!

"You're on speaker for the whole world to hear, so stop calling me babe, you smart-ass!"

"Ok, but seriously why don't you tell them the truth. Just tell them you have a crush and get it over with" Mitchie's laughter gets even louder and I know she knows what he means. FUCK!

"I-I-I don't have a-a c-crush." I say, more to Mitchie than to Nate, I can't let her know how much I like her. She'll laugh at me

"Stop lying and tell them who you're crushing on" Nate says

"I'm not crushing on anyone! And even if I were I wouldn't tell them"

"Why not?"

"Because Mitchie's here and she'll just laugh at me"

"I won't laugh at you" she says, trying to stop laughing and failing miserably

"Then what are you doing right now?" She finally manages to stop laughing and says

"See, I stopped now, tell me about your crush" I will not give her the satisfaction of telling the whole world about my crush on her!

"Fine"

"Fine?" She looks confused and I smile

"Yes, I'll tell you"

"Ok, so tell me"

"I have a crush on the hottest person I've EVER met. That person's funny, smart, hot, hilarious, gorgeous, gets me, gets my sense of humor, doesn't judge me and well they're AWESOME!"

"Well, who is it" She says with an arrogant smile

"It's Jason" I see her jaw drop and I smirk at her

"MY BROTHER?! You are not dating my brother! You'll hurt him… in more ways than one" Nate says, but I know that he's just playing his part, I can hear that he's trying not to laugh. I look at Mitchie who finally managed to close her mouth.

"No, not you're brother, our bus driver" I say and I watch her jaw drop again. I laugh at her and she looks at me shocked

"Are you lying to me, like you did this morning?"

"No, I mean. Have you SEEN Jay, he's a God. If I made a list of hottest people on earth he'd be on number two, right between Brad Pitt and Zac Efron"

"You're messing with me" she says as she narrows her eyes

"No I'm not. But no need to get jealous, nothing will happen, he's engaged"

"Why would she be jealous?" Nate asks and I know he's smiling

"Yes, Mitchie would you care to explain to the world why you would be jealous?" I say and I see it in her eyes, I quickly jump of the bed before she can punch me

"You bitch!" She yells at me, as she jumps up and puts her laptop so that the camera is facing us

"Now EVERYONE will think we're dating! Are you happy?!" she takes a step towards me, but I just stand there smiling at her

"Yes, very happy" She tries to punch me, in the face, but I just grab her fist and spin her around. One hand holding her arm behind her back and one hand, brushing her hair out of her neck, so I can kiss it. I feel her neck getting hot against my lips and chuckle as I hear her say "Please let go"

I do as she says and let go, grinning as I see her blush. She walks back to the laptop and grabs it before sitting down on the couch, I sit next to her and put my hand on her leg. She looks at me with a horrified expression as I move my hand further up her thigh, but I'm looking at the screen, laughing at the questions

**Tell the truth. Are you two dating?**

"No, we are not dating… But I have the feeling Mitchie wishes we are" This got me another punch in my arm.

**Can you show us your hot bus driver?**

"No, he's driving and I don't want to distract him"

**Why was Mitchie jealous?**

"Because she loooooooooooves me!" Another punch and a "No I don't, and I wasn't jealous!"

**Is Mikayla taking advantage of Mitchie?**

"No I'm not, Nate would kill me if I did and I like my life too much to just throw it away like that"

**Why is Mikayla raping Mitchie in front of a camera?**

"I'm not raping her, raping would be if she doesn't like it. And believe me she does." Another punch, I'm gonna be sore tomorrow. I'm about to answer the net question when I hear

"MIKAYLA MARIE MARSHALL, I AM WATCHING YOUR CHAT, GET YOUR HAND OFF OF HER LEG RIGHT NOW!" _Crap I forgot he was on the phone._ But I don't take my hand away, I just calmly say

"No, you're not here, you can't make me. And what are you middle-naming me for! I did nothing wrong!"

"Just listen to him, please?" I look at her and do what she asks, taking my hand of her leg. But instead of placing it in my lap I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers. But I do it in a way that makes sure it's not on camera. I have reputation to protect you know.

The bus stopped and Jay poked his head through the door before walking in completely, saying we were going to grab dinner. Then he looks at our hands and smiles saying "Aww, would you look at that Mikayla Marshall holding hands, how cute" I throw one of the pillows that are on the couch at his head, but he ducks and walks over to us, sitting next to Mitchie.

"What are you guys doing?" Then he sees the chat and realizes what's going on

"Why are these questions asking if I'm the hot bus driver who you have a crush on?" I laugh and say "Long story, I'll explain it over dinner" Then I look at the screen and say "Bye guys" and turn of the laptop, we stand up and head inside the McDonald we stopped at. We got our food and sat down at a table. "So you have a crush on me?" Jay asks smiling

"Nope, I just said that to shut Mitchie up" Mitchie sighs in relieve and says

"I thought you were serious. Damn you're a good actress" I smile and say

"Yes I am"

"I still don't get it, why did you say you had a crush on me?"

I explain the story and he says "So you chose me because I'm engaged and things won't get complicated this way?" I nod and say "I hope you don't mind though, and all those things I said about you are true. You are funny, good looking and you get me." I say, and he smiles

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you guys were flirting." Mitchie says, eyeing us suspiciously

"He's engaged!" "I'm engaged!" We say simultaneously.

"I know, I said, if I didn't know any better. I do know better" she says

"Besides, you're the only one for me" I say, grabbing her hand and kissing it. Then I see a flash from the corner of my eyes, I look and see that there's a man with a big camera standing outside taking pictures of us. Mitchie hasn't noticed, but Jay has, he's about to get up, but I place my hand on his chest, telling him to sit down. I grab Mitchie's chin and bring her lips to mine, while flipping off the paparazzi. She pulls back and looks at me, shocked "What'd you do that for?" she asks. I shrug and say "Just felt like it" Jay looks at me in disbelieve, but doesn't say anything.

We finish eating and Mitchie goes to the restroom. Jay looks at me and asks "Why?"

"To show them I don't give a fuck"

"Mitchie does"

"Well, I'll just say that I kissed her and she pushed me away. That way people will go after me asking questions and hopefully leave her alone"

"Okay, did you see the look on that guys face? He looked like he'd won the lottery" Jay says, grinning

"Well, he sort of did, he can make big bucks selling those pics" Jay was about to say something but Mitchie walked over to us saying "Ready to go?" we nod and head back to the bus.

Mitch and I get dressed and climb in bed, I have the top bunk, I always have the top bunk, every tour I go on. I like it because it feels like I'm save up high, nothing can touch me._ But why do I feel this party's over? No pain inside you're my protection, but how do I feel this good sober?_ I continue the song in my head. While trying to fall asleep. I can't. I've always had trouble sleeping, and normally Nate would hold me till I finally fall asleep. We live together and when I can't sleep I crawl into his bed, and he puts his arms around me, it makes me feel warm and cozy and most of all it makes me feel loved. It's 2 am, when I hear Mitchie crying. So I climb down and look to see her sobbing hysterically.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"J-just a nightmare" She says

"Scoot over" I tell her as I climb into bed with her and put my arms around her.

"I'm sorry if I woke you" she says

"It's ok, I was still awake anyway"

"It's going to be ok, it's just a nightmare. And I'm here now, my awesomeness will scare away all the bad things" She laughs a little at my weak attempt to cheer her up

"Just go back to sleep ok" I tell her, but she shakes her head and says

"No I can't sleep, I'm too scared"

"Ok, do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Yes, we can watch Mean Girls" Suddenly she's really excited and starts bouncing on the bed. I laugh and grab my laptop and put the DVD in. We start watching and we fall asleep halfway through the movie.

**Mitchie's Pov**

I wake up and try to move, I can't, something's holding me down. I soon realize that that something is Mikayla. Her arms are around my waist and my head is on her shoulder. I softly kiss her neck and move up to her jaw, leaving a trail of kisses, her eyes slowly open. Finally I kiss her lips, her eyes close and so do mine, the kiss starts out soft, but soon she's on top of my with her hand under my shirt, I'm starting to get horny, so I pull away before I won't be able to stop myself. She looks at me and pouts, I smile and give her a soft peck on the lips. I get out of bed and grab some clothes, walking into the bathroom to change. I'm in my underwear dancing and singing Fingers (a song by P!nk) to myself in the mirror, I'm a huge P!nk fan.

_When it's late at night and you're fast a sleep_

_I let my fingers do the walking_

_I press record I become a fiend_

_And no one else is watching_

_I let my fingers do the walking_

_I'm starving_

_For some attention_

_I'm begging, pleading, bleeding_

_For a suggestion_

_I bite my tongue because I wanna scream_

_I'm almost there then you turn and look at me_

I hear someone laugh and look to see Mikayla already dressed leaning against the wall. I blush and quickly cross my arms over my chest trying to stop her from staring at it, it doesn't work. She walks towards me and softly pulls my arms away, saying "Don't hide, you're beautiful" I blush again and kiss her, she kisses me back and pushes me again the wall, while her hands explorer my body. Her hands move down to my ass, and she squeezes it a little, I moan in her mouth and she smiles into the kiss. But I pull away and grab the clothes I had took into the bathroom, I quickly put on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black T-shirt. I laugh as I see the disappointed look on her face, I grab her hand and take her to the front of the bus. I quickly walk up to Jay and give him a kiss on the cheek "Morning" "Hey, have a good night? We'll arrive at the next concert location in an hour, so make sure you're ready for early morning sound check" Mikayla and I nod and go to the table and sit down. I sit on her lap and kiss her before asking

"Do you want any breakfast?" she shakes her head

"No, I'll wait till we get there so Nate can cook it for me

"Why?"

"Because he makes it for me every day, and he makes it just right"

"Alright" I say as I get up and go get my laptop to tweet some stuff and check some sites, I sit back on her lap and go to twitter and tweet.

**Hey everyone, I had fun last night with my tour mate Mikayla. You can guess how weird it is, watching Mean Girls with a mean girl #Irony**

I laugh but Mikayla rolls her eyes, get her phone out of her pocket and gives me a devilish smile. _Oh no! What is she going to do!_ I watch as she types something on her phone and then tells me to check her twitter, which I do, and I gasp

**Funny thing happened this morning, I walked in on MitchieT orres singing Fingers by Pink to her mirror… in her underwear #Hot #NiceMoves**

I punch her in her arm and glare at her, she just says "Don't be mad, it's a complement" I roll my eyes and go to this gossip site named Popcrush, I know, I shouldn't be so obsessed with celebrities' private lives, but it's a guilty pleasure. As soon as I open the site I'm shocked, the first thing I see is

**Mikayla and Mitchie together?**

With a picture of us kissing last night in the McDonald. _Fuck!_


	5. My Angel

**Mitchie's Pov**

"FUCK!" I yell and Mikayla looks at me, worried

"Are you okay?" she asks

"Am I OK?! No I am not OK, I AM FAR FROM BEING OK!" I yell

"I'm sorry" This takes me by surprise, and my anger fades a little

"Why are you sorry, it's not your fault?"

"Yes it is, I saw the paparazzi and wanted to show them I don't give a fuck about them, and I kissed you. I'm sorry, I didn't think about what I was doing"

"You did this on purpose"

"Yes, are you mad?"

"No"

"Why not"

"Because I get why you did it, although I'm not very happy you did do it"

"Sorry" I kiss her and ask

"What are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to fix this"

"How"

"I'll do an interview and tell them I kissed you and you didn't kiss me back, it won't make it go away, but at least this way you don't have to come out before you're ready"

"But, you'll be in trouble? No, I won't let you do that!"

"I don't care if you'll let me, I'm gonna, listen I won't be in trouble, because it won't be the first time something like this happened to me, so nobody will care"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll call someone right now and get an interview set up"

"You don't have to do this"

"I know" she says and she kisses me and grabs her phone, after a moment she puts it on speaker and tells me to be quiet. Someone answers the phone with a "Hi Mikayla"

"Hey Jimmy, can I ask you for a favour"

"Depends on what it is, I'm not buying you drugs like you asked me to do last time" she chuckles and I look at her, shocked that she would do that

"It's nothing like that, I was hoping that maybe I could come on your show" She asks

"Yeah sure, it's been too long, so when will you be coming?"

"As soon as possible please, I have something to clear up and where better to do that than on Jimmy Kimmel Live"

"This is Jimmy Kimmel?" I ask, shocked again

"Yeah, who is this?" Jimmy asks

"That's just Mitchie Torres, I'm sharing my tour bus with her"

"Oh, nice to meet you Mitchie"

"Nice to meet you too. Wait a minute, Mikayla! You asked Jimmy Kimmel to buy you drugs?!"

"Oh relax, I didn't ask him to buy me drugs, I asked him to pick it up for me, I had already paid."

"So I just looked it up and if you want you can come tomorrow" Jimmy said

"Yes, that'd be awesome, and don't bother paying me, I want to do this. It's my idea, so you don't have to pay me"

"Mikayla, we are paying you, but we can discuss that when you're here, do you need us to book you a plane ticket?"

"No, I can take care of that"

"Hey, sorry but I've got to go" Jimmy said

"Alright see you tomorrow" And she hung up the phone

"How will you get there by tomorrow?" I ask

"Driving, it's only 8 hours"

"How will you get a car?"

"I'll hire a limousine and a driver, so Nate and I don't have to drive"

"Nate's going with you?"

"Yeah of course. I mean I haven't asked him yet, but he will"

"Can I come with you?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes, if you don't mind"

"I'd love it if you came with me" I kiss her, but she says

"But what if paparazzi see you with me and start asking questions"

"Then we'll ignore them" The bus stops and Jay says that we're there.

**Mikayla's Pov**

We walk out of the bus and out of nowhere, someone pushes me painfully into the side of the bus, I look up and see that it's Shane._ Did he just push me, he better have a good reason or he's dead._

"What the fuck dude!" I yell at him and I push him back, I see a flash and look to see a lot of paparazzi standing behind some fences taking pics of us. But I don't care, I push him again and yell

"What the fuck did you push me for?!" He pushes me against the bus again, but I don't want to fight him yet I want to find out why he pushed me, I mean I know we never got along, but to push me like that… he must have a reason

"Because you're using Mitchie you fucking slut!" That's it, to call me a slut is one thing but to say I'm using Mitchie, my angel, that's just pisses me off! I grab his arm and painfully twist it behind his back, then I grab a handful of hair in my other hand and yank his head back, so he screams in pain. I force him to the ground and turn him so that he's facing me. Then I pull back my fist and punch his jaw HARD! I hear him yelling in pain and punch his nose. I smile as I hear him crying out in pain.

"Don't you EVER say that I'm using her, YOU HEAR ME!" He nods weakly, so I get of him and walk towards Mitchie, who's staring at me.

"Why did you do that?" she asks me

"Because he said I'm using you and I'm not. Besides he is a jerk, I don't get why you went out with him in the first place"

"Yeah, me neither" she says and laughs, but I'm confused, I know I don't get along with Shane, but he's usually nice to other people.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, he's just a cheating jerk" she said and she shrugs

"He CHEATED on you?!" I yell, I know he's a jerk, but I'd never think he was a cheater

"Yup, with a bitch who he knew I hated. Like I said, he's a jerk"

I walk away from her and walk to where Shane is standing, cursing as he holds his nose.

"YOU CHEATED ON HER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I grab him by his shirt and throw him to the ground

"You hurt her, you mother fucking son of a bitch!" I yell

"Hey! That bitch is my mother and she loves you!" Nate tells me

"Sorry, tell her I love her too" I tell him

"Now what am I gonna do with you" I tell Shane

"Don't hit me, Nate already did that!" Shane says, he's clearly panicking

I punch him in his face and laughs as he holds his bleeding nose. The I punch him in his stomach and smile as tears for in his eyes. I'm going to punch his nose again, but someone has lifted me of Shane. I look to see who it is and am surprised when I see Jay.

"Let go of me, he deserves it, he cheated on Mitchie! He cheated on my angel!" I yell as I try to get out of his hold

"What did you just call me?" I hear Mitchie laugh and blush, embarrassed.

"I called you an angel, because the first time I saw you, I figured out you probably weren't human. And you're too sweet to be a vampire so I went with angel" I tell her honestly and I hear Nate laugh, I look at him and he stops immediately when he sees the deadly look on my face.

"Let's get you away from Shane" He says, so I start yelling again

"NOOOO! He cheated on her, he's dead!" I finally manage to escape Jay's arms and kick the still crying Shane in his balls, I kick him in his stomach, and do it again and again and again, Jay and Nate are trying, but failing, to get me away from him, I keep kicking until I feel an arm around me and I know who it belongs to, I look at Mitchie and she grabs my hand pulling me away from Shane, I follow her without struggling. We go into the bus and she looks at me, she looks angry but I don't get why.

"You could've killed him" She says, I still don't understand why she's mad

"I know and I would've if you hadn't taken me away from him"

"Exactly, you would go to jail and I would never see you again" I think about that, she's right

"Sorry"

"Ok, so now that you won't kill Shane, I can finally do this" She pulls me closer and kisses me quickly

"Thank you for standing up for me" She says

"You're welcome"

She kisses me again, but this time it's rough and hard. I feel her tongue tracing my bottom lip, so I open my mouth and let her tongue in, massaging it with mine. I pull her towards the couch and push her down on it, I get on top of her and kiss her roughly, my hand is at the hem of her shirt and I pull it over her head, exploring her bare skin with my hands. She pulls of my shirt and smiles at my lack of a bra, I unclasp her bra and throw it over my shoulder. My hand goes to her zipper, when she pulls away and sits up

"I'm sorry, I went too far." I say, cause I know I did, I went too far and she isn't ready.

"It's fine, I just don't want to go any further. I hope you're not mad"

"Why would I be mad, you're not ready and I respect that." I say as I peck her cheek before getting up and throwing her bra and shirt at her. When I grab my own shirt I see that it has Shane's blood on it. So I grab a new shirt and pull it over my head. She looks at me, smiling and says

"Shouldn't you wear a bra or something"

"Why, is it distracting you?" I say as I wiggle my boobs a little, she laughs and then blushes and says

"A little bit" I grin and say

"Well, then you should wear a mask because that face of yours makes me forget my own name sometimes" She blushes and I kiss her cheek, then I grab her hand and say

"Let's go"

"Why? We're already too late for sound check" I smile and say

"Yes, but remember when I promised you a date? I'm sticking to my promise" She smiles and we walk out of the bus. I see an ambulance and Nate and Jay laughing hysterically while Shane is being put on a gurney.

"Hey guys what's so funny?"

"You" They both said, still laughing

"What do you mean?"

"I mean 'the first time that I saw you I knew you were an angel' like seriously, that's so funny, it'd be cute if anyone else said it, but it's YOU, of all people, you were the one that said the most cheesy thing EVER. And the best thing is we got it on video" Nate says, as tears come running down his face from laughing. I begin to blush as I realize the whole world was gonna hear me say that. Mitchie, who is now laughing with the guys, says

"What were you saying yesterday about not having a crush on me" I probably look like a tomato by this point. Why did they have to embarrass me.

"Ok, so I might have a little crush on you"

"A LITTLE? You called her angel" Jay says, tears running down his face. I was about to reply but one of the ambulance people ** (Sorry I forgot what they're called)** comes to ask us if any of us wants to go in the ambulance with them, we all say no. But I first have to say something to Shane, so before they put him in the ambulance I walk up to him and say, loud enough for the paparazzi to hear.

"Hey, sorry about earlier, it was stupid. I should've realized you're not worth it. So no hard feelings right?" He nods, obviously still terrified

"Oh and by the way, if you ever hurt, cheat on, touch, talk to, look at or even think of Mitchie again, I will kill you!" I say it loud enough for everyone to hear and he nods weakly. I kiss his cheek and give him a pat on the head, a little too hard. "Well, have fun on your little trip, I think I actually did you a favor, I mean, riding on an ambulance is pretty cool" I hear laughing behind me and say

"Remember, don't think of my angel. EVER!" I walk away and kiss Mitchie's cheek

"So, how about we go on that date now" She looks at me first in shock and then angry

"I said that a little too loud didn't I?" I ask looking at the paparazzi, she nods

"Sorry" I say and I see her hand turn into a fist, I quickly run away, with her running after me, while I keep yelling things like "Don't hit me!" "I'm sorry!" "Not the face!" but she runs faster than I do and within a minute she has me on the ground with my hands pinned above me head, while she sits on top of me saying "You stupid little… URGGGG I HATE YOU!" My face fell, I know she's just angry and probably doesn't mean it, but it hurts. My pain was probably visible on my face, because she looks at me and quickly says "I didn't mean that, I'm sorry"

"It's fine don't worry about it"

"No it's not fine, it hurt you. I'm sorry"

"I said it's fine now will you get of me, this isn't helping our situation" I say as I point at the paparazzi

"Fuck, sorry" She gets up and helps me up with her

"So does this mean we're out as a couple?" I ask

"Are we? A couple I mean… we haven't even had a second date" I think about this and then get on my knee taking her hand and talking loud enough for everyone to hear

"Mitchie Torres, I want more than just those secret kisses, I want to hold your hand when we go out. I want many more nights with you falling asleep in my arms, one isn't enough. I want to be there when you smile, but mostly I want to be there when you cry, so I can hold you and talk to you until you laugh again. Mitchie I want to be with you, will you please be my girlfriend?" She looks at me and before I know it I feel a slap on my face

"Hey, what was that for? I ask you to be my girlfriend and you slap me! That's really mean, I call you an angel, pour my heart out fo-" I stopped talking when I see the expression on her face._ Uh oh._ I get on my feet and dive behind Nate and Jay, using them as human shields. They start laughing again and I hit them both on the back of their heads. "I am fearing for my life and you guys are laughing?! SERIOUSLY!" They laugh even harder because now Mitchie has started walking towards me

"You-you-you immature little… You-you-you annoying little bitch… You just outed me! I'm gonna kill you!" Now I realize what I've done, I feel REALLY bad. How could I do something so stupid!

"I didn't realize, I'm sorry. You can kill me if you want" I say as I step out from behind the guys and walk to her, hands behind my back. I feel a sharp sting of pain as she punches my jaw. I close my eyes and wait for the next blow, but then I feel her hand on my face where she had hit me, her thumb softly brushing it.

"I'm sorry" she says and she kisses me, in front of all these people with camera's she just kisses me. But I don't care about the people, I care about her. I pull away and kiss her cheek, smiling "Is that a yes?" I say teasingly

"It's a maybe" she says before walking into the bus and leaving me standing here, mouth open and eyes wide in shock. I really thought she'd say yes. I am pulled out of my trance by the sound of Nate laughing really loud. I punch his arm and say "It's not funny!" this only get Jay to join him in laughing. I give in and start laughing with them saying "Ok, it's a little bit funny, at least now people will know I don't have a crush on Jay" They laugh even louder when they hear this. Nate offers me his arm and I kiss it, before pecking his lips. He pulled me in for a hug and tells me "She's gonna say yes you know, she's just messing with you" I nod

"Well, you missed sound check, wanna go grab some lunch?" Jay asks and I nod

"I'll go get the girl that almost killed me, there's a restaurant across the street. We'll meet you there" I say, they nod and I walk into the bus, I knock on the door and carefully open it, then I see her. She's lying in her bed crying and it's all my fault. I walk over to her and pick her up from the bed, walk over to the couch and sit with her in my lap, kissing her head and whispering "I'm sorry"

She looks at me after a couple minutes and says "It's fine, it's not your fault. It would've gotten out eventually, it's not your fault. It just surprised me, but I guess that I'm happy it gotten out, at least now I can kiss you in public."

"Do you want to go to lunch with me and the guys? I promise they won't be jerks… well not to you anyway" I say and she smiles

"I'd love to" she's about to get up, but I pull her back

"Will you PLEASE be my girlfriend?" She kisses me roughly, and then pulls away, smirking at me.

"Is that a yes?" I ask

"It's a maybe" She says, as she walks to the front of the bus, leaving me here to stare at her ass. After a couple seconds I regain control of my legs and get up and hold out my hand for her, she takes it.

"They're gonna ask questions or say things, and we're gonna ignore them. OK?" I say

"Ok, let's go" I open the door for her and we are bombarded with questions, I wrap my arm around her waist and lead her through the sea of paparazzi, I ignore everything they say until one guy says "Mitchie Torres is gay and she should burn in hell! They're disgusting!" I look at him and let go of Mitchie, I push away the people that are in the way grab the guys jacket. "What did you just say?! Huh?! Answer me!" He looks at me and laughs "I said she was disgusting, and so are you! And you don't scare me, I'm a grown man, I can fight" "Yeah well, let's see about that!" I say as I knee him in the balls, causing him to fall to the ground, I kick him in his stomach and he growls. I sit down on top of him, pushing him down with my left hand while my right hand continues to make contact with his face, after 7 hard punches I get of him and grab his camera, throwing it next to him and stomping on it. I reach down and grab his jacket, I pull him up so he stands on his feet, but I don't let go cause it looks like he'll just fall again. I grab his chin and make sure he looks me in the eyes when I say "Do you know how stupid you sound, saying then an angel, MY angel will go to hell. And just so you know, you're the disgusting one" I say as I spit in his face and let go of him, he wobbles, but stays standing so I punch him in his stomach to make sure he falls. Then I walk over to Mitchie and she rolls her eyes at me and says "You could be a character in anger management with Charlie Sheen" I laugh, kiss her cheek and say "I'll do it, if you want me to. I'll do anything if you want me to" She laughs and says "You know you're going to regret telling me this, right?" "Yeah, I know"


	6. That I Do

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters if I did they'd have their own TV-show**

**Mikayla's Pov**

We are backstage at Jimmy Kimmel Live. The plans have changed a bit. I'm not going on to tell the world there's nothing going on between us, no, WE are going on to tell the world there's something going on between us. Mitchie and I. I'm a bit nervous and Mitchie's tense next to me, we're about to go on and I hear Jimmy introducing us. I grab Mitchie's hand and notice it's just as sweaty as mine. We walk onto the stage and Mitchie hugs Jimmy, I hug him too and he whispers in my ear "Relax, you're shaking like a Chihuahua" I laugh nervously and sit down in the chair next to Mitchie's.

"How have you been? It's nice to see you" Jimmy says

"We've been good and I'd say the same thing… but then I saw your face…" I say and Jimmy laughs but Mitchie slaps my arm and says "Don't be rude"

"Yes mom" I tell her, and she gives me a deadly look, I laugh

"So Mitchie, what's it like, touring with Satan's child?" Jimmy asks, Mitchie grins and I laugh. Jimmy always knows how to calm me down when I'm nervous.

"It's only been a couple days, so I don't really know"

"But you two do get along don't you" Jimmy says, raising his eyebrow suggestively. Mitchie blushes and I burst out laughing, then I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers

"Yeah we do" I say

"So are you two friends, are you more? What's going on here"

"We are more than just friends, and I would say we're a couple but someone's being stubborn" I say and Mitchie blushes again, I smile, I like the look of her blush, it's adorable. She's adorable.

"Well what do you mean "stubborn" are you two a couple or not?"

"Well it's compli-" I say, but Mitchie cuts me of

"We are not" she says and she sticks out her tongue at me. I pout and put on a sad face, she just laughs at me.

"But you wish you were?" Jimmy asks me, I nod

"Yes, and I asked her to be my girlfriend, I even got on one knee and practically begged her, but she turned me down" I pout again and Mitchie chuckles

"Yes, we have footage of that, wanna see it?" Jimmy says and the crowd starts to cheer. They show a video of me on my knee asking Mitchie to be mine, and then they show me running away and her punching me. I feel my face getting hotter and slide down in my chair, turning my face away from the crowd so nobody sees me blush, which I know is pointless, because there are camera's everywhere, so they can still see my face. Mitchie grabs my chin softly and looks at my face where there's a bruise hidden underneath my make-up.

"Did I really punch that hard? I'm sorry" She says, her expression full concern and guilt

"No, it's fine. It doesn't hurt that bad" I say, I wanna make her feel better. I don't like seeing my angel sad.

"You sure?" She asks

"Yeah, it doesn't even hurt. See" I slap my jaw and smile to show her it doesn't hurt. It does. "Besides I deserved it, so it's cool" She begins to say something but I cut her off with a short kiss. The audience goes crazy and she blushes.

"So, you two ARE dating" Jimmy says accusingly

"Nope, you just saw the video didn't you, I don't know if you realize but a punch in the face often means no" I say with a smile, he laughs

"Yes, but I also saw you kiss her just a few seconds ago, so how would you like to explain that" He says

"Yes Mitch, how would you like to explain that" I say. _If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now._

"I just… I mean we're… We're not dating. We're just… having fun" She says

"So you two are hooking up?" Jimmy asks and my face falls. Jimmy means sex, and sadly enough we're not having sex.

"No" Is all I say and he looks at me, surprised. The thing is, Jimmy has known me for 3 years, and we've become great friends. So he also knows that I don't do relationships, I have sex with people, meaningless one-night-stands, and leave them wanting more. I never date… until I met Mitchie.

"Why are you looking so sad?" Jimmy asks me, but he already knows the answer, I know he does. But I put a smile on my face and act like everything's fine. I don't want Mitchie to think that us not having sex makes me sad, I want her to know that it's fine, she's not ready, she wants to wait and I respect that, I don't want her to feel pressure, I just want her to… to just be happy. Yes, that's all I want.

"I'm not sad" I say "What are you talking about" I try to tell Jimmy through my eyes to drop the subject, but he doesn't.

"Just then, you were looking like someone died, what was that about?"

"Nothing" I say, but Mitchie rolls her eyes and says

"She's pissed cause I won't put out" My jaw drops and I look at her in shock. _Does she really think that about me? _Yes the look in her eyes tells me she does

"Why would you think that?" I ask, I hate to admit it, but it hurts me that she thinks this.

"Because it's true"

"No it's not! How could you think that?! Do you really think that low of me?!" I yell, I can't help myself, I'm starting to get angry. How could she think that I would be mad at her, at my angel, for something like this?!

"Why are you yelling" She asks me, crossing her arms and raising one eyebrow, looking like a spoiled little girl.

"I was yelling because you were making stupid assumptions"

"Why is it stupid that I think that? With your track record it's a pretty logical assumption"

"Listen, if I was looking for sex I wouldn't go to you ok? Trust me, I'd go to someone easy, someone who won't make a big deal out of it, someone who wouldn't expect more. Someone who knows how I am. Not you"

"So what, I won't put out so you're just going back to screwing your best friend?!"

"Of course not, are you even listening to me?! I DON'T WANT YOU FOR SEX! I WANT YOU FOR YOU!" I yell at her. She looks shocked and then embarrassed

"I'm sorry, for the things I said. I'm sorry"

"You should be" I say, but I lean in and kiss her cheek to show her I'm not mad

"What happened to you? Where's the Mikayla I know? Are you her alter ego or something?" Jimmy says, he's trying to lighten up the mood, and it's working because the audience is laughing

"Here's what happened to me, I met an angel, looked at her once and she changed me that day, she changes me a little bit every day. She makes me better" I say, Mitchie blushes and the audience cheers.

"Alright, so, how did you meet her?" Jimmy asks, Mitchie and I look at each other and start laughing.

"Well, it's an interesting story actually" I say in between laughs

"What happened, tell us" Jimmy says

"It was the first day of touring and Nate was embarrassing me in front of Jay, he's our driver, and he's really cool, and I might've had a little crush on him. So Nate said something really embarrassing and we got into a fight, and we were wrestling and I was sitting on top of him, pinning his hands above his head, and I was whispering in his ear then Mitchie walked in, you can probably imagine what it looked like to her. When I looked at her, I was just stunned, I know it's cheesy but it's true, she's the most perfect thing I have ever seen." I see Mitchie roll her eyes, but I ignore it "So I was distracted by the beautiful girl and Nate managed to stand up and he pulled me with him, and kissed my nose. I realized what he was doing, he was fooling her, we do that a lot when we meet new people, it's fun, so I played along. I kissed him and walked out while Mitch was just standing there looking shocked." I'm about to continue when Mitchie says

"That is so not what happened" I look at her and say

"Well, let's not get into the specifics" I beg her with my eyes, but she smirks and turns to Jimmy

"She didn't kiss Nate" She pauses and Jimmy tells her to continue

"She practically raped him" She says smirking at me

"I did not rape him, you are just exaggerating" She turns and looks straight at the camera as she says

"She licked his face and stuck her tongue down his throat, she didn't even kiss him, she just stuck her tongue down his throat, their lips didn't even meet. Then she slapped his butt and walked out, slapping mine too. So yeah, I'd say she pretty much raped him in front of me" I blushed and she looked at me with a smug smile on her face

"You did not have to tell them that!" I say

"You did not have to do that" She says, she's clearly enjoying herself

"I can already see the articles 'Mikayla Marshall two-timing Mitchie Torres and Nate Gray'. Great job Mitch, seriously thanks for that" I say, annoyed, she just grins and says

"You can't be two-timing me, we're not even dating" _Sure, rub it in my face Mit__ch, real mature._

"So it's cool if I fuck Nate?" I say

"Yeah, sure" she says, but I see she doesn't mean it. But it's too late, the damage is done, she gave me permission.

"Ok, then I will, I'm starting to see that there are some serious benefits to this whole 'not dating' thing" I smile as I see that she's trying not to get mad

"Ok" Is all she says, but it sounds like she's choking and I laugh

"I'm kidding, I'm not having sex with Nate… he probably wouldn't let me, he'll just give me a speech about me 'settling down' and 'relationships' and 'making love' and 'stop being a such a prostitute' or something like that" I say, using air quotes. Jimmy laughs and says

"He's still going on about that? I thought he would've given up a long time ago" I smile and say

"Yeah, in my dreams. He never stops talking about it. He keeps saying that I should 'stop sleeping around' and 'stop breaking hearts' or 'at least ask their names before I fuck them'. It's really annoying" Jimmy and I laugh, but Mitchie looks at me and says

"You don't even ask what their name is?!"

"Why would I, I'll just forget it anyway. Why would I want any commitment?"

"You think knowing someone's name is commitment?!"

"Mitch, stop yelling"

"How is knowing a name commitment?!"

"Because that way it becomes personal and then they'll get all clingy and stuff"

"Wow, you are unbelievable!" She yells, I just smile and say

"Of course you can cling to me all you want" I wink at her and she becomes red

"You are such a bitch!"

"A bitch is a female dog and I like dogs, so I'll take that as a compliment" She ignores me, crosses her arms and turns away from me like a six year old. The audience laughs and Jimmy and I do too.

"So girls, has anything interesting happened on tour yet" Jimmy asks.

"A bit of this a bit of that, nothing special" I say, he just raises one eyebrow and they show a picture of Shane on a gurney

"I wouldn't say that was interesting, I mean, nothing that has to do with him really ever is interesting" I say

"You almost killed the guy and you don't think that's interesting?" Mitchie asks

"Nope, besides I apologized"

"No, you laughed at him, said sorry, and then you threatened him"

"Exactly I said sorry" I smile as she laughs, it's a beautiful sound

"So why did you fight with him?" Jimmy asks

"I wouldn't call it a fight, that would indicate that there was at least a little bit of resistance" I smile my cocky smile and Mitchie laughs again

"Ok, but why did you do it?" I look at Mitchie, to see if it's ok if I tell, she nods.

"Because he cheated on Mitchie" I say

"And you wanted revenge?" Jimmy asks, I nod

"So we have some footage of this, do you mind if we show it?" He asks me, I smile

"Not at all" They show Shane pushing me and me punching him, then me walking to Mitchie and walking back trying to kill him. When they show Jay picking me up I say

"I think that's enough, can you stop it, please" But no one listens and I blush as I hear myself saying Mitchie's an angel. The audience "awww"s and Mitchie pinches my cheek, I slap her hand away and look at my feet, they seem very interesting all the sudden. The clip ends with us going into the bus. And everyone is looking at me.

"So, she's an angel, huh? Jimmy asks and everyone starts laughing

"Shut up" I mutter and Mitchie and Jimmy laugh

"But let's be serious for a moment. You lost control there didn't you?" Jimmy asks

"Nope, I was fully aware of what I was doing and what the consequences were. I just didn't care"

"You will when he sues you" Mitchie says

"Maybe" I shrug, I don't really give a shit about what happened

"So how's the music? Are you two working on new albums yet?" Jimmy asks

"Yes, my new album will come out next month" Mitchie says

"Ok, do you have any songs with other artists?" Jimmy asks

"Yes, I have a song with Connect 3 and two songs with Hannah Montana" Mitchie says. _What?! She has a song with Hannah?!_ Hannah and I didn't get along very well when we first met, but now we're actually great friends, and Hannah told me once that she has a crush on Mitchie, MY Mitchie!

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asks me, only now do I realize that my hands are fists and I forgot to breathe. I fold my hands together and lay them in my lap than I take a deep breath and smile at her before I say

"Nothing" I can see that she doesn't believe me

"Then why did you freak out?"

"I didn't freak out" Thankfully she drops the subject and turns back to Jimmy to answer some of his questions. But I know she'll ask me about it later. _Should I tell her the truth?_

"Mikayla!" Mitchie cuts of my train of thoughts and waves her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, what?"

"Jimmy asked you a question"

"Oh, can you repeat it" I ask him, I give him an apologetic look.

"Have you started on a new album yet?" He asks, he's smiling at me so I know he's forgiven me for not paying attention.

"I've been writing some songs, and I'll start recording when the tour's over" I say

"Can you give us a sample?" He normally wouldn't ask this, but he knows I don't mind

"Yeah sure, do you have a guitar?" Someone hands me an acoustic guitar and I turn to Mitchie

"I wrote this yesterday and it's about an angel"

_I hold your hand_

_Look into your eyes_

_You understand_

_You see through all my lies_

_I love the way_

_Your arm feel around me_

_Every day_

_You make me so happy_

_But there's always gonna be someone_

_Who says that we are wrong_

_Why can't they see that we're perfect_

_And we have been all along_

I stop, the audience cheers and I look at Mitchie waiting for her to say something.

"You wrote a song for me?" She doesn't sound mad, so I guess that's a good thing

"Depends" She looks confused and asks

"On?"

"If you like it than yes, it's about you, if you didn't like it than it's about my grandma. It's your choice" I smile at her and she laughs

"I'm going to have to disappoint your grandma than, because I loved it" And she kisses my cheek and I smile as I set the guitar down and take Mitchie's hand.

"Does that mean you'll finally be my girlfriend?" I ask

"Nope, it means I like your song" She smiles when she says it, Jimmy laughs at me and so does the rest of the audience

"That's ok, for now this is enough" I say as I kiss her hand. The audience 'awww's and Mitchie smiles

"Good, cause that's all you're gonna get" She sticks out her tongue

"Stop sticking out your tongue, I might take it from you" I say as I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively

"You wish" She says, I just smile and say

"That I do"

**I know this chapter sucks (like the rest of the story)**

**That is part of a song I wrote and I know it sucks, sorry.**

**The interview isn't very realistic I know, but it's the best that I could come up with**

**Please review and give criticism I like to know what I do right and what I do wrong and how to do it better. Also please tell me if you'd like me to continue this story or not because I don't know if people are even reading this, and if they like it, and I'd like to know.**

**Thanks for reading it if you did **

**Sorry if my English is bad, I'm Dutch**


End file.
